


Role Play

by stringer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, Roll play, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringer/pseuds/stringer
Summary: This one was fun to write. Thank you for reading - comments and feedback are always welcome.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write. Thank you for reading - comments and feedback are always welcome.

Christen loved waking up before Tobin. They usually woke up together, but today, Christen woke first. Tobin was asleep, laying on her stomach. Christen propped herself up and looked at Tobin’s back. She drank in Tobin’s creamy brown skin against the white sheets, her muscular arms and shoulders. Christen wanted to run her fingers across her back, but didn’t want to risk waking her up just yet. 

It was a Saturday in Portland and the two had the weekend to themselves.

Christen got out of bed and went downstairs to brew coffee and make a little breakfast that she could take back upstairs. It was just starting to rain and Christen could hear the distant rumble of thunder. 

She returned to the bedroom, placed the food and coffee on the dresser and opened two of the windows to better hear the rain drumming against the roof. She slid back into bed with Tobin and curled up to her warm body. Tobin, still sleeping, exhaled softly.

Christen proceeded to lay a trail of soft full kisses on Tobin’s back, starting at the top of her shoulder, down and across to her spine. Her skin was warm and tasted salty and sweet. Tobin started to stir. Christen pushed her body into Tobin a little bit more and nuzzled close to her ear.

“Good morning.” she whispered kissing the skin behind her ear

“Mhmmmmm” Tobin replied

“I made coffee and breakfast” Christen cooed in Tobin’s ear. “Do you want some?”

Tobin rolled over, her eyes and face still sleepy. She wrapped her arms around Christen and pulled her close. There had never been a more beautiful way to wake up. Tobin loved it when the two of them slept naked. For whatever reason, they didn’t do it that often, but today, it was just skin and sheets. 

She held Christen tight and pulled her on top so that she could feel the entire weight of her body. She loved the way Christen’s breasts felt against hers. She kissed Christen’s cheeks and neck and opened her legs so that Christen’s hips were at her center. Tobin threaded her arms around Christen’s back and pulled her closer. Tobin felt the want and need start to spread.

Christen pushed her hips into Tobin moved their bodies in lazy circles. She dipped her forehead onto the pillow next to Tobin’s head so that her ear was close to Tobin’s mouth. Tobin began to moan softly into her ear. Christen loved to make Tobin feel good - she loved to be the one who got to know exactly how to make Tobin feel good.

“That’s so good” Tobin whispered 

Tobin spread her legs wider wrapping them around Christen’s back as she pushed her hips in more, tightening the circle. Tobin could feel herself starting to gush

“Chris, I want you deep inside of me” Tobin whispered “Please…”

“I’ll do anything you want.” Christen purred into Tobin’s ear

“Please” Tobin whispered again

Christen moved down her body and brought her hand to Tobin’s center. She put the side of her hand, the part above her thumb against Tobin to give her something to move against. Tobin let her head fall back deeper onto her pillow as she pushed herself down against Christen’s hand.

After a few moments, Christen moved her hand down and slid two fingers inside of Tobin, causing her to moan. 

“You feel so good baby” Christen said as she plunged deeper into Tobin. She laid her head across Tobin’s tummy and slowly thrusted in and out. Tobin opened her hips up wider and Christen quickened her pace moving faster and deeper. Tobin’s moans were low and raw. 

“More” Tobin whimpered

Christen added a third finger and fucked into Tobin again and again. 

“Ohhhh god, yesssss… mhmmmm” Tobin gasped

Christen curled the tip of her middle finger and felt Tobin’s walls start to tighten. Tobin lifted her hips as Christen continued to fuck in and out. Tobin’s body jerked and shook as the tidal wave of her orgasm exploded out of her. She collapsed back onto the mattress as aftershocks continued to make her quake. 

Christen kept her fingers inside of Tobin as she came down.

“Fuuuuuuck” Tobin said breathlessly and felt Christen’s smile against her tummy. “That was other-worldly.”

Christen carefully pulled out of Tobin, and moved up the bed closer to her face. She nuzzled next to Tobin and said, “I love you” into her ear.

“Coffee?” Christen asked a minute or two later. “I brought some up.”

“Mhmmmm, yes please” Tobin said dreamily

Christen brought over the coffee and set a plate down on the bed. The plate had a couple of croissant and some fruit. They sat up in bed, with the sheets pulled over their legs.

“This is a nice way to wake up.” Tobin said with soft loving eyes

“You should see it from my view.” Christen replied, her heart bursting

“What do you want to do today?” Tobin asked, breaking off a corner of the pastry. 

“Do you remember a while ago, when we first got together and we talked about fantasies?” Christen asked

“Yeah - I remember” Tobin smiled

“Well, can we try one this weekend? It doesn’t have to be now, but maybe this weekend?” Christen asked, her eyes sparkling

“Sure - what do you want to try?” Tobin’s smile getting bigger

“Well, I was thinking that we could pretend like we don’t know each other and you can pick me up.” Christen said. Tobin knew that this was an idea that turned Christen on and she was all for doing things that turned her on.

“Yes, I am all in.” Tobin said as a rush of ideas flooded into her mind “Let’s do it tonight.”

Christen started to blush but couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“How about this” Tobin said, “How about you go to JT’s at 9 and we’ll see what happens.” 

JT’s was a bistro a few blocks from their place. It was a newer place so tended not to get too crowded.

Christen was glowing “Yes, sure - that sounds perfect!”

Tobin leaned forward, kissed Christen on the forehead and got up out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Christen asked surprised

Tobin pulled on a pair of sweatpants as she headed to the shower and said with a sexy smile and a glint in her eye “I have to go get ready.” 

Tobin showered and continued to formulate her plan. She got dressed, grabbed her laptop and a few things from her closet and headed out the door.


	2. Part 2

Christen walked into the bistro trying to look aloof but did a quick scan to see if Tobin was there yet. No sign of her yet so she made her way to a two-top in the corner. She scrolled through her phone for a few minutes to try and look occupied when she heard a voice over her shoulder.

“Hi, I’m Tobin and I’ll be taking care of you tonight.” the waitress said as she set down a glass of water. 

Christen tried to suppress the surprise in her eyes. 

Tobin looked at her. “Are you waiting on someone?”

“I am. I thought I was late, but I guess not” Christen replied, trying to play it cool

“Can I get you started with anything while you wait?” Tobin asked, all business but her eyes were sparkling.

“Sure, can I have a glass of champagne?” Christen asked

“Nice choice. Anything to eat? The fruit and cheese plate is really good - it pairs nicely with the wine” She replied, her eyes lingering on the neckline of Christen’s dress

“That sounds great” Christen said, smiling at her cute waitress who was clearly checking her out.

“I’ll be right back with that.” Tobin said as she walked away. Christen’s eyes followed her as she walked towards the bar. She couldn’t figure out how she pulled this off, but damn did she look good in the white oxford and tie. Christen went back to her phone to try and collect herself.

Tobin set the flute down in front of Christen and said, “Did you get stood up?”

Christen, replied shyly, “I guess so.”

“I’m getting off soon.” Tobin said, pausing for Christen to make eye contact. Tobin smiled and continued “Want company?”

Christen blushed slightly and said, “Sure”

“Cool - I’ll go clock out.” Tobin replied

Christen took a sip of her wine and forced herself to not watch Tobin walk away from the table. She didn’t know where the night was going, but couldn’t wait to see.

Tobin returned with the food and a glass of wine for herself. She had taken off her tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her oxford. She sat down and looked into Christen’s eyes with a cool confidence. “So, why did she stand you up?” Tobin asked

“What makes you think it’s a she?” Christen flirted back. 

Tobin reached to the plate of food and popped a red grape into her mouth, her brown eyes sparkling. “Mhmm, 3 reasons.”

Christen laughed in a mock incredulous tone “Really!?”

“Mhmm hmm” Tobin nodded playfully “First of all, your shoes.”

Christen leaned her head on her hand and said, “What’s wrong with my shoes? I love these shoes! They are super cute!”

Tobin raised her eyebrows, cocked her head and peered down to examine them, “low top Chuck Taylors?...definitely bi-curious.”

Christen laughed out loud.

“Second” Tobin continued as she gently lifted Christen’s hand. “It looks like you got a manicure today. That color is very pretty - matches your dress.”

“Thank you” Christen said softly, rolling her fingers around with Tobin’s

“But those are some short nails!” Tobin said with a grin

Christen laughed harder this time. Tobin couldn’t help herself from smiling. Christen’s beauty completely took her breath away, especially when she laughed.

“So what do you do?” said Tobin, switching the subject

“I’m a soccer player.” Christen replied, still smiling. 

“Oh - Cool - who do you play for?” Tobin asked never breaking eye contact

“Umm, the United States. We just played in the World Cup over the Summer.” Christen replied

“Oh, cool - how did you guys do?” Tobin replied 

“You didn’t watch?” Christen asked 

“No, I’m not really into sports” Tobin repled, nibbling on grapes

Christen was trying not to giggle “Um, well, we did pretty…”

“Oh wait!” Tobin interrupted sitting up straight “Are you the one that scored the goal and ripped your jersey off? I think I saw a picture of that”

Christen was getting so turned on by Tobin’s flirting. She was being so charming. “No, that wasn’t me - that happened like 20 years ago.”

“Oh” Tobin feigned confusion “Oh wait! Did your hair used to be purple? Was that you?” Tobin said excitedly

Christen slowly shook her head and said, “Nope - that wasn’t me either.” She was starting to find a little of the rhythm in this game they were playing.

“Maybe that’s why your date stood you up.” Tobin said with a sexy grin and a shrug of her shoulders

Christen was trying really hard to suppress a laugh and gently kicked Tobin under the table

“What’s the third?” Christen asked

“Third what?” Tobin asked

“You said there were 3 reasons, you only gave me 2.” Christen said, looking fully at Tobin’s soft brown eyes

Tobin leaned in a little closer to Christen, smiled and said, “You keep looking at my hands. I think you like them.”

Christen could feel her skin start to get warm. “That’s pretty cocky, don’t you think?” She managed to reply

Tobin took a sip of her wine and kept eye contact with Christen. She couldn’t believe how easy and fun this was. She has never been this bold with a woman before - never this forward. She couldn’t believe how the words kept flowing from her mouth.

“I think that you like looking at my hands, because you’re curious about what they could do to you.” Tobin said.

Christen steadied her breathing and held Tobin’s gaze.

“I think that you’d like me to touch you.” Tobin said, as she dragged her index and middle finger gentle as a feather over Christen’s hand.

The warmth inside of Christen started to travel up her chest and down her legs.

“I don’t live far from here.” Tobin said, moving in a little closer “Would you like to come over?”

“Yes” Christen said

Tobin took Christen’s hand and led her up from the table and out the front door of the bistro. Christen was expecting Tobin to turn left to take them back home, but she turned right instead. They walked, fingers playing with each other, eyes looking with want and need.

They approached a building that Christen didn’t know. She paused for a second. Tobin said, “This is me - C’mon.” pulling her up the steps gently. 

As they walked through the door, Tobin smiled at Christen, her eyes glinting. She knew that Christen wasn’t expecting this part of the night. Tobin wanted this fantasy of Christen’s to be perfect so she rented an apartment through AirBnB for the night.

They walked into the apartment and Christen tried to get her bearings and figure out how to play it. 

“Something to drink?” Tobin asked playfully “Please make yourself at home.”

Christen took a seat on the couch and Tobin returned with two more glasses of wine.

“Do you bring a lot of women here?” Christen asked, fingering the rim of her wine glass, looking into Tobin’s deep brown eyes.

“Sometimes, not a lot” Tobin replied

“What kind of women come here with you?” Christen asked, her voice a little deeper now.

“Pretty ones.” Tobin replied

“You think I’m pretty?” Christen flirted

“I do.” Tobin said as she gently took Christen’s wine glass from her hand to put it on the coffee table. “I think you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

Christen was leaning back into the corner of the couch looking at Tobin with want.

Tobin leaned in and put her lips on Christen’s. She gave a small, light kiss and then asked, without pulling back “Is it ok if I kiss you?”

“Yes” Christen whispered into her mouth

Tobin kissed her again, this time leaning in a bit more. She parted Christen’s lips with hers and their mouths were on each other. Tobin brought her hand up to Christen’s cheek and wrapped her fingers into Christen’s soft hair. Christen made a sweet soft sound from the back of her throat as they explored each other’s mouths. Christen sat up and moved a leg over Tobin’s so that she was straddling her lap. Both hands on Tobin’s face as she kissed her mouth slowly and deeply. Tobin moved both of her hands to Christen’s hips and pulled her down closer. She opened her eyes so that she could see Christen’s face register the fact that Tobin was packing.


	3. Part 3

Christen’s gasp was barely audible as she felt what Tobin was hiding under her pants, but there was no mistaking her excitement. Christen looked into Tobin’s eyes, which had gone dark with a gaze that seemed almost primal. She pulled Tobin’s face in closer, their kiss becoming rough and steamy. 

Tobin moved her hands up Christen’s sides until both thumbs were on her breasts. She traced wide circles around Christen’s nipples, over the fabric of her dress, every once in a while, letting one thumb graze over the nipple. Even through the fabric, she could feel them getting hard. 

Christen was moaning into Tobin’s mouth as she felt her insides start to pull.

Tobin reached around Christen’s back, unzipping the dress with one hand and unclasping her bra with the other. Tobin feverishly pulled the fabric away from Christen’s body and moved her mouth from Christen’s to her breast. Tobin took as much of her breast into her mouth as she could, rolling and flicking her nipple with her tongue. 

“Oh god Tobin” Christen rasped as she pushed her hips down on Tobin’s lap, searching for some much needed pressure against her center.

Tobin moved her mouth to Christen’s other breast and continued her assault. She tugged and flicked her nipples as Christen started to gasp louder. 

Tobin hands moved from Christen’s sides to the hem of her dress. She snaked her fingers under the fabric and up the smooth soft skin of Christen’s legs. As they traveled up her thighs, Tobin soon discovered that Christen wasn’t wearing any underwear. Tobin opened her eyes to see Christen.

“You’re not the only one with a surprise” She said deeply with a sexy smile.

Tobin growled softly and moved her thumb to Christen’s clit and watched her face as she made wide circles around it. Christen was so wet and her swollen clit pulsed underneath. Christen’s head fell back as she arched herself into Tobin’s motions. Christen moaned louder as she could feel herself surging closer and closer - the pull inside of getting wider.

“God, I love the sounds that you make, Chris” Tobin said breathlessly “You’re making me so hot.”

Christen reached down to unbutton Tobin’s pants. “I want you to fuck me on your lap.” She said

Christen lifted herself up as Tobin moved the tip of the dildo to the base of Christen’s entrance. Christen slowly glided herself down, taking it all in. She let out a deep moan as her body adjusted. Tobin’s hands were on Christen’s hips as she started slow deep thrusts up and into Christen’s wanting body. 

“Ohhhhhhh…. God that’s so gooood” Christen moaed

Tobin leaned back into the couch in order to get a little leverage to move her hips in and out of Christen more. She ground her hands into Christen’s hips as she quickened her pace and fucked Christen faster. She reveled in the way Christen’s body looked on top of her, savoring every curve and line. 

Christen started to bounce herself on top of Tobin, trying to meet her motion and force her in deeper. She could feel her insides start to tighten and quake. Tobin leaned forward and took her nipple in her mouth again and Christen’s breath started to shiver. She moved her hand up Christen’s back into her hair pulling her down onto her thrusting hips. 

“God...ohhhhhh…..Tobin….I’m so close” Christen groaned

“C’mon Chris… ride me harder… I want you to cum so hard on me.” Tobin panted, returning her thumb to Christen’s throbbing clit. 

Christen arched her back and yelped as her orgasm flooded her body. Shaking all over, she collapsed onto Tobin as they fell back against the couch, both breathless.


End file.
